foreverunrestfandomcom-20200215-history
Adonis
Shameless, faultless, fearless; those who are of the Adonis are many things. A being of dream-like beauty that exists in a dream-like world; the Adonis see a brave new world for the Nanon. The Adonis are perhaps the most receptive to their circumstances, viewing their new lives as a gift from god; it doesn’t matter which one really, if he wanted a thank you he would have left a calling card. To the mannequins the world is exploding with possibilities and beauty. There is no Brightside, there is only a world seen with eyes wide open. Nickname: Mannequins Narot: As one might expect Adonis seem to migrate towards the Immortals, but they also go where they think they can make the most impact, where they can kindle the most imagination. Adonis are no stranger to Aegis, but they have little time for their nonsense. The Arm enjoys their company, longing less for the mannequins themselves and more for the peace that they speak of. Even Enigma experiences Adonis from time to time, but Enigma is filled with Nanon who have come to their own conclusions about how the world is and are not willing to listen for very long as the Adonis talks about how the world will be without instructions for how the world will become that way. It seems the search for answers has no time for faith. While it seems unlikely, there are certain to be a few Adnois in The Shadowmen. Adonis don’t tend to stick with a Narot for very long. Their drive to share their unique vision compels them to seek out strangers. Appearance: Beautiful, breathtaking, beyond words. Nothing less befits a goddess. The more skin and wire showing the better; thanks in part to their cybernetic nature the Adonis possess a surreal quality. They resonate with both danger and lust regardless of their attire. Adonis seek attention, not just for themselves but for their vision and they will do whatever it takes for their vision to be heard. Safe Houses: ' Lavish estates, humble cottages, temples to themselves; the Adonis know that size doesn’t matter. As long as they have room to ‘entertain’ then they have all the space they need. But who needs all those interruptions? Curtains, closed doors, a self-operating turret complete with smart targeting, bunker bay and dual-cupola support systems; all essential for maintaining a little privacy. Size may not matter, but Security does. Mannequins hate distractions and tend to deal with them harshly. '''Background: ' Adonis come in all shapes and sizes, except the ugly ones. Of course beauty is in the eye of the beholder and God knows the eye of an Adonis is always on itself. It really doesn’t matter where you come from, as long as you are going places. Adonis are perhaps the most peculiar zhizn’ of the Nanon as they seem to come from literally everywhere. As a group they appear to have no talents or useful skills or (legitimate) means of being self-sufficient. They seem to succeed simply because they are successful. 'Character Creation: ' Social Attributes and Skills come first. It is the odd Adonis that places Physical or Mental Attributes and Skills before their beauty. Why be smart or skilled when you can be gorgeous and let people work and think for you? Despite the abuses levied at them behind their backs the Adonis do possess highly useful skills. Their Application of Koinonia may be the only thing that keeps the Nanon from devolving into barbarism, or so they think. Life would be so much easier if everyone just listened to them. '''Favored Attributes: '''Presence or Manipulation '''Zhizn’ Applications: Koinonia, Protocol, Analog Weakness: Adonis suffer from a lack of foresight while at the same time drowning in it. They can see a bright prosperous future for the Nanon but have no idea how to bring it to fruition. Meanwhile, this euphoric vision of the future gifts them with limitless passion in the present. Wise will be the Adonis who can focus her mind and see the path to their perfect world. An Adonis can not gain Willpower by any other means than through their Virtue and they can not do this without indulging in their Vice. The indulgence grants no Willpower itself. Only by taking steps towards their golden paradise can an Adonis regain their inner reserve, even if these steps turn out to be missteps. The Adonis are resilient. They will gracefully brush off any mistake, but they can not abide inaction. The only other way that an Adonis can regain Willpower is through supernatural means. Wretched is the Adonis that has become so far gone that all she can do is indulge. Organization: '''It is hard to imagine a single Adonis as organized but to contemplate them in mass working towards any goal… madness. Yet, somehow, it works. Like a hurricane of passion, a gathering of any number of Adonis can quickly become the social event of the season, or so they will say when it is all over. As an individual an Adonis is vague in their descriptions of their utopia, as a group they become even more vague. They instinctively cast aside their dream’s inarticulatable qualities and share in all traits that they can agree upon. The less clear their vision becomes the more fervently they believe in it. These congregations can grow out of control quickly. There are rumors of conversations erupting into orgies and orgies erupting into carnage. '''Combinations: The Arm – FemBots; Aegis – Tony Stark; Immortals – Blind Mag; The Shadowmen – Doctor Claw; Enigma – Vash the Stampede Concepts: Down-to-earth cheer leader, the playboy with a heart of gold, the performer, dominatrix, modern flapper, introspective prostitute, centerfold activist, Sweaty-Naughty-Feelings-Causing One, companion, lost Sister.